Not What It Seems
by theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: What would happen if the characters of the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf all went to Beacon Hills high? Werewolves, vampires, hunters, love triangles and drama, that's what. AU but still the same supernatural elements from each show:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story will be written by 2 people, Andi and Mimi. We are both fans of the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf and thought it would be fun to write a story with characters from both shows. The characters are the same with some exceptions. Derek and Damon are considered seniors in the story but are both still a werewolf and vampire. Stefan is a vampire at this stage as well. The rest of the characters are still human at the moment. Also there are two OCs Aria and Olivia :) We will mix the two tv series storylines with ideas of our own. One of our ideas is that there will be many different love triangles going at the same time between the teen wolf and vampire diary characters :)**

**Also it's rated T just to be safe, I'm quite srue the story will stay manly K+**

**Teen Wolf Characters: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Allison, Kira, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac**

**Vampire Diaries Characters: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie**

**I hope I remembered everyone :p We will include all characters throughout the story :)**

******Please let us know if any character becomes to OOC and leave your comments to let us know if we should continue!**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another school year was about to begin. I walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High while sipping my coffee and walked towards my new locker. As I opened it the hinges screeched in a high pitched sound. I shook my head, they really needed to get new lockers. Normally I am never an extremely early person but it was the first day back so I decided to be organised. This year I was a junior and I made myself a promise to at least try and improve on my habits. Of course to see whether they would actually improve was another thing. I looked across the hall and noticed an all too energetic Caroline Forbes. Seriously, I had no clue where her energy came from but she always had an unlimited source of it.

"I'm telling you guys, this is going to be our year!" she said to her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet. Bonnie tried her best to smile encouragingly but when she looked at Elena her smile faded a bit. Elena smiled with them but I could tell she was putting up a front and honestly I didn't blame her. She had lost her parents and everyone knew. The only worse thing was everyone around you pitying you. They mean the best but the different way in which you get treated just makes things worse and makes it even harder to move on.

All of a sudden, I felt someone knock me. I was about to shout at the person until I saw who it was.

"Sorry," Jeremy Gilbert barely told me as he carried on walking. If anyone else did that I would have probably said something but knowing he had just lost his parents, I didn't say anything.

"Scott I'm serious ok? I swear I heard my dad say it was a dead body!" I heard Stiles my best friend say.

"Ok, fine, I believe you," Scott told him.

"No you don't, I can tell. Maybe Aria will actually care," Stiles said turning to face me.

"About dead bodies?" I asked him.

"Don't you find it strange?" he asked.

"No. Generally people die, no one lives forever," I told him.

"How do you really know that?" he challenged.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Don't you guys get it?" he said turning to both Scott and I, "The body they found was in half!"

Scott looked at me and I could tell we both were actually wondering what was going on.

"Wait what do you mean?" Scott asked a bit confused.

"Only half of it was found," Stiles said excitedly.

"This is the stuff that excites you?" I asked him.

"Come on, it is strange," Stiles said to me as I looked at Scott.

"Yeah ok, it is weird but before you ask, there is no way I'm going wandering in the woods with you!" I said before he could ask.

"Oh come on? What is the worse that could happen?" he asked. I glared at him.

"How about my arm could end up fractured again?" I asked thinking back to a time when he convinced me to come with him and I ended up injured.

"I was asking hypothetically ok?" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Scott, you know you find it strange," Stiles said knowing he was right.

"Fine, I'll go-," Scott said.

"Yes!" Stiles said excitedly.

"If Aria goes," he said looking at me.

"What?!" Both Stiles and I said while Scott looked smug.

"Scott," I said shocked he was dragging me into it.

"Please Aria, please Aria, please Aria," Stiles kept repeating over and over.

"No," I said.

"Please Aria, please Aria," he kept saying repeatedly knowing it would irritate me.

"Ugh! Ok fine! Just shut up ok?" I said eventually while I saw both the boys smile.

"Why am I even friends with you guys?" I said playfully.

"Cause you can't survive without us," Scott said arrogantly joking as I shook my head.

"Hey, look, it's Elena Gilbert," Scott said looking across the hall.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing," Stiles said.

"It can't be easy," I said.

"Yeah I mean-," Scott said stopping mid-sentence.

I instantly knew Allison Argent must have walked in the school and with Stiles facial expression it seems Lydia was with her too.

"Are you guys done gawking?" I asked chuckling while leaning against the locker.

"Why don't you actually try saying hi this year Scott?" I said from behind him as they walked by.

"You're right," he said, "This year I should-,"

"Lydia!" Stiles said loudly, "How have you been?"

Lydia gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" she asked confused as she walked past.

"I'm Stiles but you're already walking away and you are not listening to a word I say," Stiles said disappointedly watching as she greeted Jackson.

"I don't get why you guys get so caught up over one girl," I said shaking my head.

"Oh and you're just Miss Perfect huh?" Stiles said. I smiled.

"Well you don't see me-," I said as I spun around and knocked someone.

"Sorry," I said bending down and picking up my books.

"It's ok," I heard a voice say. I froze. It wasn't just anyone, it was Stefan Salvatore. I have had a crush on him for longer that I can remember.

"Um, sorry, I, I don't, um," I said getting flustered and picking up my things.

"Really, it's no problem," he said giving me a charming smile. I barely managed to nod at him as I stood up.

"Oh, you dropped this too," he said handing me a book.

I tried to say thanks but nothing came out and I just watched as he walked off.

"Oh my god, look at me, I'm a helpless fool," Stiles mocked me in a high pitched voice.

"I was not that bad," I said defensively but I just saw Scott laughing.

"You were baaaaaaad," Scott said as he carried on laughing.

"Why do we choose the people we can't have?" I asked as we all looked at the people we longed for.

"You know why? Because life sucks, that's why," Stiles said simply.

"Yeah it does for losers doesn't it?" Tyler Lockwood said. He was such a jerk and none of us could stand him.

"Tyler just leave it," Matt Honeycutt his best friend said. Honestly I didn't get how they were best friends, they were basically opposites.

"Sucks when you're nothing huh?" Tyler said arrogantly to us and ignoring Matt.

"Or, when you have nothing," Tyler said looking at Allison, Lydia, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Wow, sounds like you're speaking from sexual experience," I said before I could stop myself. I could hear everyone gasping. I would have never said something like that before but I told myself new year, new person. Stiles and Scott burst out laughing.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked me but just then Derek Hale walked in the school. All the girls simply froze and stared at him. Tyler looked at him, then at me and just walked away.

"And it sucks more, ladies and gentleman, here comes Derek Hale. The male who shows us males what we lack," Stiles said as I laughed.

"I don't know, I don't get the hype," I said looking at Derek. Sure he was good looking and he had that whole bad boy persona going on but to me it just seemed like there wasn't much of a personality there. Or at least I hadn't seen much of it.

There was tons of "Hi Derek"s everywhere.

"Ok let's head to class," I told them trying my best to leave in time before-

"Aria," Derek said from behind and I could feel every pair of eyes on me including Scott and Stiles. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed inwardly while Derek walked in front of me.

"Nice seeing you again," he said with a smile while leaning against the locker.

"Yeah," I said simply nodding to him and I just knew I was now hated by most girls if not every girl in the school.

"See you around," he said to me with a smile and then he carried on walking.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles asked his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked him innocently pretending nothing had just happened.

"How the hell does Derek Hale know your name?" Scott said protectively.

"Relax, it's really not that big a deal," I said shrugging it off.

"Really then why is everyone staring at you?" Stiles asked and he was right, everyone was.

"What?" I asked everyone and they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

"You owe us an explanation!" Stiles said as I began to run off and ended up bumping into someone else.

"Sorry," I said catching my books just in time.

"Its fine," I heard a voice say. It was Issac Lahey, one of the many loners of the school. I gave him a small smile and carried on walking fast.

"Hey! You owe me an explanation!" Stiles said chasing me from behind. I quickly sat down and hoped someone would sit next to me before Stiles did so I didn't have to talk to him. It turned out someone else did and it was Tyler. I groaned.

This class was going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Good? Bad? Average? Let us know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hey guys, so we were lucky enough to have some time off and get this chapter done :) Let us know your thoughts :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat there praying Tyler wouldn't notice me.

"Oh look who happens to be next to me?" he said as I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at him but saw him looking at the desk next to him. It was Caroline Forbes. She simply ignored him or more likely didn't even notice him talking to her.

"Aria!" I heard Stiles shouting across the room. People looked at him wondering why he was shouting like a crazy person. I could see he was aiming to sit in the seat in front of me but before he could sit down someone else took it. It wasn't just anyone else, it was Stefan Salvatore. I gave Stiles a smirk but he passed me and sat a few seats back.

"I will get an answer," I heard him say to me as he passed.

"No you won't," I whispered smugly.

"What?" Stefan turned around and asked me.

"Um," I said unaware of why he was speaking to me. I barely spoke, it was impossible that he could have heard that.

"Did you not say anything?" he asked me. I simply shook my head and gave him a small smile. He just nodded and faced the front. That was until Elena Gilbert walked through the door with Bonnie. Immediately I noticed how Stefan took note of her and as luck would have it she sat right next to him.

_Perfect._

"Quiet down class," Mr Tanner said as everyone started to settle. Across the room I noticed Allison sitting behind Scott. I noticed her fumble for a bit but then saw Scott offer her a pen. She gave him a smile. Well hopefully he'll finally be able to talk to her this year.

I saw Stiles give him a thumbs up.

"Ok let's begin," the teacher said and immediately I zoned out for a while. I looked out the window wondering what this school year had in store for us. Probably nothing out of the ordinary, well except that Stiles had just told me about the dead body they found in the woods. On top of that my father did seem tenser these days, making me train even harder. I didn't even know what I was training for, he refused to tell me. All I knew is that it is what our family does and that he said "I should be ready for anything dangerous."

I sighed and looked in front of me to notice Stefan and Elena staring at each other. I knew Elena had been through a lot but I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop at the way Stefan looked at her.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my head. Immediately I whipped my head to Tyler expecting him to have thrown it but he was just slouching in his chair. Anything vaguely academic must really exhaust his brain. I felt something hit my head again and turned around to see Stiles throwing things at me.

"What?!" I whispered loudly. He was going to get me in trouble again, I just knew it.

He whispered back but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" I asked again a bit louder this time.

"Shut up," Tyler said to annoy me.

"You shut up," I told him.

"Is there something going on Miss Lovac?" Mr Tanner asked me with narrow eyes as I turned my head to face him.

"No, Mr Tanner," I said trying my best to hide my irritation

"Please leave your socialising to after class," he said. Ugh, like I would ever socialise with Tyler Lockwood.

Once again I felt Stiles throwing stuff at me.

"Stop!" I whispered loudly.

"I think he's trying to tell you something," Bonnie whispered to me as if I didn't know.

"I know but I can't hear what he's saying," I told her.

"Once again it seems Miss Lovac is interrupting the class," Mr Tanner said. What bad luck I had. I could see Scott laughing at me amused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanner," I said wanting to smack Stiles.

Finally it seemed Stiles had stopped. _Smack._

Or not.

"Stop it!" I hissed at him a bit too loudly.

"Miss Lovac!" Mr Tanner shouted and I cringed a little bit. I noticed the entire class stare at me including Stefan.

He walked over to my desk.

"Since you seem to be bored in my class you should be able to tell me the exact date World War 2 ended," he said wanting to embarrass me.

"Depends what you mean," I said honestly and I saw him look at me surprised. I could feel the class was in shock.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well some will argue it ended on the 7 May 1945 but technically Japan only surrendered in September. If you want to regard the treaty that was only signed in 1952, so it can be argued the official end was actually only on 28 April 1952," I said confidently. I could see the entire class was in shock. I managed to sneak a quick glance at Stefan who had an amused smile on his face.

Mr Tanner looked at me annoyed that I knew the answer but more so that I had expanded on it.

"Detention!" he said.

"What?" I asked him confused, "But I got the answer right!"

"Yeah but you still disturbed the class. Mister Stilinski, make sure to join her," he said walking back to his desk.

"Wow, nice," Tyler said sarcastically next to me.

"Yeah, nice," Stefan told me honestly with a smile and I felt much better all of a sudden. Soon enough class ended and everyone filtered out of the room.

"You idiot!" I said hitting Stiles.

"What!?" Stiles asked innocently as Scott laughed.

"How did you know that anyway?" Scott asked me.

"I study. I do plan to actually leave Beacon Hills you know," I said, "But with this idiot," I said looking at Stiles, "Who knows?"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Stiles said but I glared at him, "I just wanted to know how you know Derek Hale."

"Oh yeah, how do you know the guy?" Scott asked clearly wanting to know.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Yes it is! How is it you, out of all people, know him? I mean no offense but seriously, Derek Hale?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah? What about me?" we all jumped hearing Derek say that.

"Um," Stiles said.

"Nothing," Scott said. Derek looked at them amused.

"Aria?" Derek asked me.

"Um, I-," I said but Stiles cut in.

"How do you know Aria," he burst out not able to hold it in. Typical Stiles. Derek gave a shrewd smile.

"I met her somewhere," he said to Stiles, "Right?" he said staring at me. I saw Scott look at me shocked.

"Where?" Scott said wanting an answer.

"The forest," he said nonchalantly and then he walked off.

"In the forest? What is this? Twilight?" Stiles said.

"It's not a big deal. I was with my dad and Derek happened to be there. My dad greeted Derek and so did I," I said and they both gave me a look.

"Yeah right, if that was true you would have told us that, "Scott said.

"Agreed," Stiles said. Technically it wasn't a lie. That was how it happened except my dad and I might have been practising how to hunt and I almost killed him unintentionally. That would really make my year, killing the hottest human of the school, I'd be killed in a second.

"That's the story," I said adamantly.

"Not the full one," Scott said convinced.

"We're going to figure it out eventually so you might as well tell us now," Stiles said but I couldn't because then I had to explain to them why I was in the forest and that would mean explaining to them that I happened to be a hunter or at least becoming one. That was something I couldn't tell them no matter how much I wanted to.

"You're going down Lockwood," we heard Jackson say across the hall.

"Bring it Whittemore, let's really see who'll be captain this year," Tyler said back with Matt backing him.

"We all know I'm the better player," Jackson said arrogantly.

"You wish," Matt told him.

"You guys trying out for the team right?" I asked Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"This year is going to be our year remember?" Stiles said confidently.

"Well I have faith in you guys," I said, "That you hopefully won't be as bad as last year."

They both looked at me unappreciatively.

"Thanks," Scott said sarcastically, "But faith is not going to get me alongside those guys," Scott said and I knew he was worried.

"How about we have a practise session later?" I said.

"Yes! We need all the practise we can get. Actually, honestly I don't even know if we practised our entire life if that would be enough," Stiles said sighing and he was kind of right.

"Can't you just pretend to be me?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, actually that's a better idea, I bet you would kick their butt," Stiles said a little too loud looking at them.

"What the heck you looking at?" Jackson screamed across the hall at us.

"Your ugly face!" Stiles shouted confidently but then started freaking out when he noticed Jackson walking towards him.

"Crap, I really didn't think that through," Stiles said as we watched Jackson walk towards us.

"Yeah well done genius," Scott said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Jackson asked flanked by Danny and Lydia.

"He gave his opinion," I said simply, while purposely standing in front of Stiles.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"You really think you run the school?" Damon Salvatore said mocking Jackson while walking by.

"Please, we all know I'm going to be captain this year," Damon said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Jackson said getting worked up while Damon smirked at him.

"Let's get to class," Lydia said trying to calm Jackson down.

"See you on the field Salvatore," Jackson said to Damon. We watched as he left reluctantly.

Damon simply smiled and then carried on to talk to his younger brother.

"Do I really have Damon Salvatore to thank?" Stiles asked not believing his luck.

"Apparently," Scott said just as confused.

Just then all the girls began to gasp. We all looked to see who entered.

"Who are they?" Scott asked. We watched as two identical twins walked in like they owned the school with motorbike helmets.

"Doesn't the school have enough stuck up people? Like seriously where do these people come from?" Stiles asked.

"Who knows," I said watching as the twins walked past.

Clearly this year was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**so what do you guys think? let us know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the other new character that is in the story and it is from her view :) **

**Enjoy and let us know what you think :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Olivia's POV**.

For what seemed like an eternity, the first period of the school year was over. Since none of my friends were with me in AP Biology, we met after class by the lockers.

"How was your first class?" I asked Kira as she came closer to stand by my locker.

"A parade of numbers, letters and formulas, you know the usual, well not the usual because it's new work but otherwise the usual," Kira answered like it wasn't a big deal_. God I hate calculus or anything related to math to be honest._

"Just thinking of it gives me chills," I made a shiver gesture. _Numbers and I really don't mix. _

"And yours? How was class? Was it interesting? Boring? Fun?" Kira asked me as she fixed the hem of her skirt.

"It was awesome!" I said cheerfully. I was going to keep on talking when Stefan arrived.

"Would you please just keep quiet?" A rude Tyler said as he walked by.

"Not our problem you're so dumb, like seriously is your IQ even two digits?" I said softly.

"What did you say?" Tyler said stopping and turning to look at us.

"Hey," Stefan greeted us with a simple nod at Tyler as he went to stand in front of his locker that were two away from mine. Tyler looked at Stefan and walked away irritated.

"So how was your class?" Kira asked him immediately.

"Interesting," He said with an entertained expression, "The first class of the school year and already two people sent to detention."

"Detention? What can you do on the first day to get detention?" I asked shocked how someone could manage that. _Actually wait…_

"Let me guess, was Tyler the one with detention?" I asked

"Interrupt the class three times in a row and then show him up when you answer his question," Stefan said with an amused smile "And no it wasn't him."

"Oh," Kira and I reacted.

"So who was it?" Kira asked.

"Let me guess, basically some guy acted like you, just opening their mouth and spreading all their knowledge," I said knowing how Stefan always knew his work so meticulously.

Stefan smiled.

"Actually it was some _girl_," he said.

"What? Who?" Kira asked.

"This girl, what's her name again?" he said thinking for a bit, "Oh, Aria."

"Wait, she's the one who is friends with Scott, right?" Kira asked smiling.

"And Stiles too," I added.

"Actually she and Stiles are the ones opening the detention season this year," Stefan said.

"You know who should be in detention? Like all day long? Jackson and Tyler, I hate those two" I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Tyler is a jerk," Kira stated.

"What did he say to you guys this time?" Stefan asked protectively.

"Nothing, except that they both have that I-want-to-rule-the-school obsession and it's annoying to hear them fighting over everything every day," I said.

"Actually they were doing exactly that about a minute ago," Stefan said.

"Let me guess, lacrosse?" said Kira.

"Yes and of course Damon had to be in the middle of-" Stefan was cut mid-sentence.

"You were talking about me, brother?" Damon asked Stefan as he approached us.

"Hi Olive" He said to me. "Kira" Damon said with a single look at Kira.

"It's Olivia," I said sternly. Only my friends call me Olive and he was definitely not one of them. I never understood how Stefan and him were related, they were so different.

"Well, Olivia," Damon said stretching my name.

"Don't you have classes to attend? Like right now?" Kira asked him.

"Jeez, why the hostility?" Damon asked.

"Not sure I approve who your friends are," Damon said looking at Stefan. Stefan was so used to this that he simply gave Damon an amused look.

"You are going to play for the lacrosse team you know," Damon said. Stefan shook his head.

"You know the spotlight is not for me," he said to Damon.

"I need my brother to help me look good, plus there will be cheerleaders. Who knows who will be in that squad?" Damon said shrewdly, "Can't wait to see you at practice later."

He walked away without saying another word.

"Damon has a crush on you Olive," Kira said pronouncing OIive in the same way Damon said.

"Yeah and you are dating Derek Hale," I said sarcastically.

"He does, why would he even care to stop by if it wasn't for that?" Kira said.

"Um to threaten his brother?" I said as if it was obvious, "You know, Stefan? Stefan please back me up on this. Stefan?" I stopped talking when I realized why he suddenly went quiet.

"Elena," I said as if it was obvious.

"So you both will be at cheerleading practice right?" Caroline said to Elena and Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

"Elena?" Caroline said, "You can't say no."

"Fine," Elena said with a small smile.

"Practice is the same time as trials tomorrow," Caroline said cheerfully.

"Why do I think you planned that time perfectly?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Caroline said but it was clear she planned it purposely to see the boys at trial.

"Wow you really like her. Like you become quiet and just can't speak and stare at her looking spaced," Kira said to Stefan as we started walking towards our next class together.

"Wha- what?" Stefan asked looking a bit lost.

"Classes? School? Future?" I began, "Girlfriends? Girlfriends with brown hair and brown eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh Elena please marry me," I mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

"I have a plan Stefan, how about you just talk to her huh? Like maybe she'll actually really like you," Kira said as if it was a genius idea.

"That is a brilliant idea Kira, I wonder why Stefan didn't think of that himself," I said to Stefan. Stefan just gave a small smile.

"Come on, we have English now," Stefan said and we all resumed our walk to the English class.

When we entered the classroom, almost every seat was taken so we had to sit separately. I saw a spot by the window towards the end of the room. I was about to put my things on the table when someone walked past me a little too close and threw me off balance so I had to put my hands on the table to keep myself from falling.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," Isaac Lahey stood by me telling me he was sorry.

"Yeah, don't worry," I smiled at him and he took the seat behind me.

On the opposite side of the room were Tyler and Matt, followed by the Powerpuff Girls, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I saw Scott, Stiles and Aria sitting behind each other.

"I still can't believe I got detention! What am I supposed to tell my mom?" Aria asked.

"Tell her it was Stiles," Scott said honestly.

"Yeah, I guess she'd understand if I said that," Aria said.

"What? Are you guys serious?" Stiles asked them and they both gave him a look.

In the next row were Jackson, Lydia and Allison.

Wait, who are those guys? They are definitely twins.

"Stefan," I called.

"What?" he said instantly, hearing me somehow.

I nodded my head towards the new students. He followed my eyes and simply shrugged. There was something off about them, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

This class was just full of all the interesting people.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! This is chapter 4, we hope you enjoy ;)**

**Lots of love **

**M&A**

**Aria's POV**

"Settle down class," our teacher said, "I would like to introduce you to two new students," he said pointing to the twins.

"They are-," the teacher said then looked at them, "What are your names?"

"Aiden," the one said cockily.

"Ethan," the other said as cockily.

"I want one," I heard Lydia say while Allison gave a small laugh.

"We can totally split them," Lydia said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well take your seats," the teacher said as they took the empty seats left. One was on the other side of the class and the other was next to me.

I watched at Aiden sat down next to me. He placed his helmet on the desk and leaned back in his seat. I watched him look at me flirtatiously. I watched Scott look at him uneasy.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front, _Great another one of these, well two, just what this school needed. It's not like we have Tyler or Jackson or Damon or Derek._

Lydia was on the other side of him smiling. _Or tons of girls like Lydia.__  
_

"Ok so since today is the first day, I thought we would try practicing your impromptu skills," the teacher said as the class groaned a bit. "In this bowl there are different topics. When you come up, you take one out of the bowl and then talk about it for two minutes ok?"

"So who wants to start?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked at each other, clearly no one wanted to go.

"I'll have to choose randomly, if no one comes up," the teacher said hoping that would spur someone to go but everyone stayed seated.

"Alright, new kid," he said looking at Aiden, "You, come up."

Aiden stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Pick a topic," the teacher said as Aiden reached into the bowl. He read the topic and smirked.

"Power," he said out loud.

"Power is something that everyone wants, am I right?" he began saying and then staring at Scott. "Once you have it, you don't want to let it go. You feel that you can't live without it but more importantly if you can't have it, then no one else can," he said decisively.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that finds this guy to be a bit of a nut job," I heard Stiles whisper. He had a point. What was a bit stranger was not what he said but that he spoke like he knew that from experience.

"Power, the thing that everyone craves and yet most people won't experience it, or rather will not experience the real extent of it."

"Seriously who is this guy?" Scott whispered to me.

"I know right?" Caroline said to him and we both looked at her shocked.

"He actually seems like he knows what he's talking about," she said and Scott and I both looked at each other.

"Why do you assume I know everything?" I asked him.

"Because generally you seem too," Scott said as I gave him a smile.

"Thank you for that, Aaron-," the teacher said.

"It's Aiden," Aiden said offended the teacher got his name wrong.

"Aiden," the teacher corrected, "Thank you for that. May I ask if you speak from experience?" the teacher challenged.

"Yeah, I do," Aiden said arrogantly.

"Doosh," I heard Stiles cough and Scott and I started laughing.

"Mr. McCall since you love to laugh, would you like to come up?" the teacher asked a bit annoyed at us.

Scott looked at Stiles and slowly stood up.

"Knock 'em dead," Stiles said with a smile.

Scott moved his hand in the bowl and took a piece of paper out.

"Loyalty," he said and then looked at the class.

"You can start Mr. McCall," the teacher said.

"Oh," Scott said and I couldn't help but smile at how sometimes Scott didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Loyalty. It's something that needs to be earned. Some people, you just know it's there," he said looking at us, "But others, you never expect it," he said looking at Tyler, Jackson and the twins. "It's something that's hard to find but once you do, you treasure it. It's something that the people you trust will always provide you with. It's-,"

"Something?" the teacher said, "McCall you need to start a sentence with something else."

Scott looked down at his feet and then at Allison.

"I'm hoping some people will learn to find me loyal," he said, "And actually know I exist and-,"

"Ok, Mister McCall please go sit down," the teacher said as Scott walked to his desk.

"What was that?" I asked him but I saw him looking at Allison and the way she was looking at him, clearly it was worth it.

"Hmm, how about you Mr. Salvatore?" the teacher said and instantly I looked to see Stefan rise from his chair and walk to the front. He reached into the bowl and chose a topic.

"Blood," he said a bit too seriously. He looked at the class.

"Blood. The vital liquid that keeps all of our bodies alive. It is red in color but can change depending on the environment. It tends to have a salt like taste. The human body contains 5.6 liters of blood and a human can lose about 2 liters before it is lethal. There are different blood types in people and according to some that can affect what it tastes like or the texture of it or the color of it. Personally, I don't there is a difference, blood is blood and we all need it to survive." he said.

I was in absolute shock in what he said and the rest of the class seemed to be too but somehow Stefan still managed to sound so smooth. Yet still there was something strange about the way he spoke about it, like he knew a lot about it but wish he didn't. Maybe he was just squirmish about it

"Um, thank you for that Mr. Salvatore," the teacher said shaking his head as Stefan walked back to his seat. I watched as he sat down and saw Kira and Olivia telling him he was fine.

"You staring at something Miss Lovac?" the teacher said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, what?!" I said quickly snapping my head back to face the teacher. He had an amused but nasty look on his face. I then noticed everyone was well aware that I had been staring for who knows how long at Stefan.

_Can I die please?_

"Will you please come up to the front?" he asked as I stood up and started walking to the front.

I reached in the bowl and swirled the topics around for a bit and finally took one. I opened it up to read the topic.

_Supernatural. Great._

I glanced at the class but fought the urge to not look at Stefan even though I really wanted to see his reaction.

"Supernatural," I said clearly and instantly I felt the twins and Stefan look at me.

"In this world, there are a lot of things that we cannot explain. Murders. Sacrifices. Illnesses. Healing. Extreme Strength. Things that don't add up," I said.

I noticed the twins and Stefan looking at me a bit too intently, almost a bit worried but that didn't make any sense.

"The thing is although we like to believe we live in a world where we know everything, the bottom line is that we don't. Things happen and unless you actually believe other things exists it will never make sense to you. There are certain creatures in this world, who might look like us on the outside but are extremely different on the inside," I carried on saying.

Did the twins and Stefan just tense up a bit? But why would they? I could feel their eyes staring on me.

"My father has always been a strong believer in things supernatural and he would tell me all these stories since I've been a little girl," I said, "So maybe I believe them to be true because I've been told about these things for such a long time but the fact is I still believe in it. I believe it exists. And if you don't believe me then ask Sam and Dean Wincester who have been hunting these things down for about 9 seasons now," I said quickly putting a humorous spin on things.

"Ok, that's enough Miss Lovac," the teacher said, "You can go sit down."

As I walked to my seat I could feel three pairs of eyes on me and I felt Aiden staring me down.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know something," he said as I gave him a strange look.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"We'll find out soon," he said threateningly. _Did he know that my dad is training me to be a hunter? Crap did I sound really obvious in my speech?_

"Are you threatening her?" Scott asked protectively.

He looked at Scott and then at me and then faced the front while staying silent.

And we all knew what silent meant.

It meant yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! We apologise for not updating in such a while but we've both been really busy at the moment with university. The good news is for me (mimi) things should slow down by next week which means more updates! So stay tuned :) Also Andi has been really busy so I wrote this chapter so if Olivia's POV seems a bit different in this chapter, well that's why :p I know this chapter is not crazy interesting but it will get better in the upcoming weeks :)**

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I stood up and walked out of class. I could feel the eyes of the twins boring into the back of my skull. I didn't understand. They just got to the school and were already threatening me.

_Well you were a bit of an idiot._

I sighed, why did I take my marks so seriously?

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles said standing next to me.

"What do mean?" I said asking innocently.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Let's get out of here," Scott said worriedly.

"Scott, we're only halfway through school," I said confused.

"Yeah well, away from," he paused, "You know who," he said.

"Voldermort?" I joked. "They can't really do anything to us," I said but honestly I had this feeling I was wrong. I didn't let it show though and the three of us headed towards our lockers.

"But seriously what was your speech about?" Scott asked me.

"My dad used to tell me stories as a kid," I said simply while swapping my books.

"You didn't sound relaxed you know," Stiles said.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" I asked.

"How about because you are my friend?" Stiles asked and I could see Scott agreeing with him but I gave him look.

"Ok fine, the dead body in the woods," Stiles said seriously. I looked at him and Scott looked at him like they were on completely different pages.

"What?" Scott said looking at him.

"Well it's kind of an unsolved case at the moment and something supernatural would actually make sense," Stiles said not believing what he was saying.

"What? You think there are werewolves and vampires?" I asked him with a laugh.

"What about werewolves?" Derek's voice said out of nowhere making us jump.

"Dude, jeez!" Stiles said, "You don't go scaring people like that!" but slowly shrank as Derek glared at him.

"Well?" Derek said looking at me as if I owned him an answer.

"Nothing," I said.

"You mentioned them now," he said. _What was his problem?_

"Were you eavesdropping?" Scott asked confused and finding Derek a bit rude.

"What do you know about them?" Derek said pressingly.

"You know we don't like you just coming and butting into our conversations," Stiles said but I knew Derek was not going to leave until he got his answer.

"All I know is that they are a cross of a dog and human and honestly, not that good looking," I said lying to him. He gave us a smirk as if he knew something we didn't.

"See you around," he said walking away.

"What the hell is up with that guy?!" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied just as confused.

_Yeah what was up with him? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You believe her?" Ethan asked his twin brother overhearing the conversation Aria was having with Derek.

"Not one bit. She's hiding something, and we need to figure out what it is," Aiden said determined.

"And you're such an idiot, I mean who gets detention on the first day?" they both heard Aria say.

"She has detention," Aiden said with a mischievous smile.

"That might be a good time to interrogate her," Ethan said, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait here," Aiden said with a smug smile.

"Aiden, wait," Ethan said holding is brother back.

"What do plan to do?" Ethan asked.

"Surely hitting someone will land me detention right?" Aiden said with a smile as Ethan shook his head.

"Fine," Ethan said knowing he wouldn't be able to change his brother's mind.

"I'll just hit the first person that comes along," Aiden said as he lined up his target.

BAM!

Aiden stood shocked looking at the person he punched.

"Stefan!" Kira said.

"Are you ok?" Olivia said.

_That's impossible, he didn't even fall to floor_ Aiden thought.

"What the hell?" Aiden said as he went to hit Stefan again but this time Stefan blocked him.

Aiden looked at him surprised and Stefan's face mirrored the same expression.

They both were holding each other off.

"Look, I don't know what's your problem but I don't really want to fight," Stefan said calmly.

_This guy, I need blood for detention. Hmm, how can I rile him up? _Aiden thought.

He looked at the concerned girls standing behind him and smiled.

"Which one of those are you screwing?" Aiden said arrogantly nodding in Olivia's and Kira's direction.

"None," Stefan said irritated but this guy was getting to him.

"Oh, good so you wouldn't mind if I screwed one of them? Or both?" Aiden said condescendingly.

BAM!

Stefan hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Stefan!" Kira shouted.

"Leave him!" Olivia shouted while people in the hall watched them.

Aiden gave Stefan a shrewd smile but Stefan was shocked. He hit him harder than he intended too and he barely seemed injured. _Who were these new students_ he thought.

"I'll have them screaming my name and begging for more," Aiden said devilishly and Stefan went to punch him again but Aiden prepared for it this time and hit Stefan in the nose.

The two of them had a little bit of blood on their faces and they would have carried on until Coach Finstock came into the hall.

"What the hell is going on with you two? Detention! Both of you!" he said and he walked away.

"Stefan, come one," Olivia said pulling him away.

Aiden gave a smile as he walked towards his brother, _detention was what I wanted. _

"I got detention," Aiden said proudly.

"Yeah I saw that, along with the whole school. Are you trying to make us outcasts?" Ethan said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my idea before I hit him," Aiden said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to hit the golden boy of the school," Ethan said annoyed at his brother.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Aiden asked, "But Ethan-," he said.

"Yeah I know, I saw his strength. What the hell is he?" Ethan asks looking to see if Stefan was anywhere.

"I don't know," Aiden said wondering the same thing, "But he's not like us."

"And that's not all," Ethan said as Aiden looked at him for an elaboration.

"We have the same face," Ethan said as if it's obvious.

"I don't see how that's a problem," Aiden said, "This face clearly does well in the ladies department."

"Like I care about that. People are going to think _I_ hit that guy," Ethan said walking away annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OLIVIA POV**

"Stefan what was that about?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Stefan said while looking down the hall.

"Why did you hit him anyway?" I asked him.

"Because he insulted you guys," he said and I couldn't help but smile at my best friend for sticking up for us.

"You do know he did that to get a rise out of you though right?" Kira asked.

"Well clearly it worked and now you have detention," I said.

"I know, but something about those twins," Stefan and I knew he was suspicious about them.

"What about them?" I asked.

"He was strong," Stefan said concerned.

"Well so were you," I told him not understanding what he was worried about.

"Yeah but like really strong," Stefan said.

"I still don't understand why that's an issue," Kira said, "Are you scared he'll punch you out again?" she said with a chuckle but Stefan still had a serious expression.

"Ooookay, how about we all head for lunch?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Kira said.

"Come on Stefan, let's go," I said.

"What happened brother?" we all heard Damon drawl.

"Ugh," I said.

"Hey Olive," Damon said with a wink.

"It's O-LIV-VI-A," I said to him through gritted teeth.

"How did you even know?" Kira asked Damon.

"News travels fast around these halls," Damon said.

"I don't know Damon, all I know is that they were strong, like _really_ strong," Stefan said and I swear I saw Damon actually look slightly concerned for the first time in his life.

"Well we'll deal with them," he said nonchalantly, "Actually _I'll _deal with them," he said with a smile.

"No," Stefan said grabbing his arm, "Not yet."

Damon gave Stefan a look.

"Damon," Stefan said sternly.

"Fine," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. "I leave them alone."

Stefan nodded.

"For now," he said as he walked away.

"So Oliiiiveee," Kira said to me dragging the name.

"Shut up," I told her as we all walked to the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are welcome :) Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey everyone! We apologise for the wait! We've both been a bit busy at university at the moment :p Anyway the next chapter should be up in a few days so look out for that :) **

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

Finally it was lunch time and I was starving.

"Wow, don't hold back, keep going," I heard Stiles say sarcastically.

"I'm hungry," I said defensively.

"Yeah but you don't have to eat everything in the cafeteria to prove it," he said while Scott laughed.

"Anyway what do you guys think about my theory?" Stiles asked us.

"Don't you think it's a bit far-fetched?" Scott said.

"I don't know, maybe, but it doesn't mean it's impossible," Stiles said and they both looked at me to see who I would side with.

"I don't know," I said, "It could be either," I said as we made our way to sit at a table. Luckily we found an empty one and sat down.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Stiles said sitting across from us.

"Who?" I asked as Stiles made a gesture with his eyebrows to tell me the person was behind me. I turned around and saw Derek staring us down again.

"Did something happen between you and him in the holidays?" Scott asked.

"What?" I said not believing what he thought, "No! Of course not," I said.

"Well he seems awfully interested in you," Stiles said.

"Yeah well, I don't know what's his deal," I said honestly.

"Maybe he's obsessed with you," Scott said logically.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"He could be right you know, I mean stalkers do exist and with his whole demeanor I would not be surprised," Stiles said stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Wait, why are the twins walking towards us?" Stiles said with his mouth full. I turned to see that Stiles was right. Aiden stared me right down with a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh, what the hell is his problem?" I said.

"I don't know but I don't like them," Scott said.

"Does anyone?" Stiles asked when all of a sudden Lydia bumped into him. More like she ran at the guy. I watched as Stiles jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry I must have tripped," Lydia told Aiden flirtatiously.

"Didn't seem like it," Caroline snapped back walking towards them, "It's like you ran into him deliberately," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't," Lydia snapped back.

"You can come sit with us if you like," Lydia said teasingly.

"Or you can come sit with us," Caroline said challengingly, "If you prefer girls who actually know how to walk."

"Actually, I was thinking of sitting with someone else-," I heard Aiden say.

"Oh, please, we're just over there," Lydia pointed to the table next to us and I saw him smile.

"That's perfect," he said with a smirk.

All of a sudden I heard someone next to me.

"Hi," and instantly I knew who it was. It was Stefan Salvatore. Sitting at my table. Right next to me. He stared at me with a charming smile.

"Uh, um," I said at a loss for words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles said confused.

"Jeez Stefan, could you not wait for us?" Olivia said behind him annoyed but immediately her expression changed when she saw Stiles.

"Or told us where you were going," she said happily as she sat down next to Stiles smiling. I watched as Kira sat on the other side of him and opposite Scott.

"It's so nice to finally share a table with Scott," she said and quickly added, "And you guys too," she said.

_Someone has a crush._

"I'm Kira," Kira said as Scott laughed.

"I'm Scott but you already know that," Scott said with a smile and Kira seemed to a blush bit.

My brain finally seemed to function again and I could not help but blurt out the obvious.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked Stefan and I wanted to hit myself. Out of all the things to say to him, I'm asking him why he came to sit next to me. Ugh, I was an idiot.

"Why not?" he asked, "Unless you don't-,"

"No, no, no, it's perfectly fine, I mean it's great, in fact, really, really, really good," I said and wanted to sink into a hole but he simply smiled.

"Great," he said, "I'm-,"

"Stefan," we both said at the same time and he gave a small smile.

"And you're Aria right?" he said and I was in shock at how he knew my name.

"Um," I said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, she is," Stiles and I wondered how long I was silent, "I'm Stiles by the way."

"We know," Olivia said and Kira and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy, "I mean, I know, I mean anyway, I'm Olivia."

"So, how are you guys finding the first day of school? I'm finding it quite hectic already and I mean already four people have detention and-," Kira began saying trying to break the awkwardness around us.

"Wait, four people?" I said wondering if I heard her right.

"Uh huh," Kira said nodding.

"Who?" Stiles asked curious.

"Well that idiot over there," Olivia said pointing to Stefan and I turned to look at him surprised. I didn't even think it was possible for Stefan to get detention.

"And one of the new twins," Olivia said.

"Aiden," Scott said seriously as I looked at him

"Scott," I said knowing he was worrying.

"I don't trust him Aria," Scott said protectively.

"Me neither," Stefan said.

"Me neither!" Stiles said happy he was not the only one.

"How did you get detention?" I asked Stefan but it seemed he didn't want to talk about it.

"He hit one of them," Kira said and the whole table turned to face Stefan.

"He hit me first actually and he insulted them," he said looking at Kira and Olivia.

"Well I don't blame you for hitting him, he had it coming," Scott said. As he said that we watched as the twins sat next to Lydia, just a table away from us, staring Stefan and I down.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles shouted at Aiden.

"Stiles!" I said wanting to hit him.

"Are they dating?" Ethan asked Allison.

"What? Who?" Allison said as Ethan pointed to Stefan and Aria.

"No," she said laughing at the idea.

"You sure?" Ethan asked her.

"Yeah, why? Are you interested?" she said with a friendly smile.

"No, just curious," Ethan said looking over at the table.

"I don't like them either," Olivia said.

"Like I said earlier, does anyone?" Stiles said.

"Apparently Lydia," I said who seemed to really be into Aiden, "Isn't she dating Jackson?"

"Doesn't mean she can't flirt with him," Olivia said having a point.

I saw Derek coming towards our table.

_Oh great._

Somehow Damon saw him and began walking on the same direction, what was going on?

"Where are you going?" Damon said standing in front of twins and in front of Derek. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them.

Derek gave him a smile.

"I was going to greet some friends, if you don't mind," Derek said.

"Oh, please we all know you don't actually have any friends," Damon said mocking Derek.

"Oh really? And you do?" Derek challenged while Damon stayed silent.

"Exactly," Derek said.

"What a bunch of losers," Jackson said walking towards them. Both of them looked at him what an "excuse me" look.

"At least they're not the biggest loser," Tyler said bumping into him.

"No, that title goes to you," Jackson said arrogantly as Derek and Damon folded their arms amused at Tyler and Jackson.

"We'll see about that tomorrow," Tyler said threateningly.

"Oh please," Damon said laughing, "Like you guys can touch this," he said pointing to himself. They both looked at him.

"Let's be honest, there's only one person who runs this school and you're looking at him," Damon said arrogantly. Derek gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Derek said in a mockingly apologetic tone, "But you don't run this school, let's be serious."

"Is that a challenge?" Damon asked and Derek smiled at him.

"There's no need for a challenge when you already know the winner," he said smugly and walked off.

"We'll see about that," Damon said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews are always welcome :p **


End file.
